


Favour

by Proskenion



Series: What Is Dead May Never Die [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Sweet, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proskenion/pseuds/Proskenion
Summary: Theon fell asleep in the Gods' wood. Sansa joins him there.
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy & Sansa Stark, Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark
Series: What Is Dead May Never Die [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595152
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Favour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SelkieWife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelkieWife/gifts).



> I kept fixing it.

A soft breeze was humming its morning song in the foliage of the weirwood. Theon was still nestled against the tree, hanging onto it and half asleep, like a babe in his crib. 

"Theon! _Theon!_ " 

Theon started. He turned around and caught a glimpse of red hair as Sansa fell on his neck and pulled him into a tight embrace. The impact was strong but soft, and the first surprise gone, Theon hugged her back. He buried his face in her hair, letting her sweet smell intoxicate him kindly. He could feel her warm body, so vibrant and alive in his arms. He shed some tears. He realised at the way Sansa was breathing that she was crying too.

"You're alive," she said into his hears. "Oh, Theon, you're alive!" 

"I'm alive," he whispered back. 

Sansa pulled back a little and they looked into each other's eyes. They laughed, a sudden, bright laugh - Theon's first real laugh in ages. 

They stayed on their knees in the snow in silence for a long time, craddled in the tender morning light. Sansa had taken Theon's both hands in hers. This soft, serene intimacy between the two of them had a taste of home, of taste of safety they both needed. 

"Robb talked to me," Theon confessed after a while. "He talked to me through the tree." 

Sansa's look was intense, but when she spoke her voice was soft, just a whisper mingling with the wind.

"What did he say?" 

"He told me to live." 

She smiled. She put her hand on Theon's cheek, a caress soft as a bird's wing. 

"We should go back to Winterfell," she said, standing up. 

Theon stood up but didn't make any more move to follow her. He glanced at the pool, and called: 

"Sansa!"

She turned around. When she saw his serious, rather embarrassed expression, she walked back to him and asked with concern: 

"What is it?" 

"It is... it's just that... I will accompany you to Winterfell. I'll help if you need me. But I won't stay. Please." 

She looked at him closely. He waited, his heart beating furiously in his chest. She smiled. 

"Of course," she said softly. "I never meant to keep you, not against your will." 

He smiled slightly, and nodded. They looked at each other in silence. Then Sansa closed the space between them. She took her brooch from her chest and went to attached it to Theon's garment. When he stepped back and started to protest, she said: 

"Please, I want you to have it. It's... take it as my favour. From a lady to her Prince, like in the songs," she added with a conniving smile. 

Theon let her attached it. When she was done, he brushed it gently. 

"Thank you, my lady," he whispered. "I shall wear it proudly." 

Theon lowered his gaze and closed his eyes, trying to repress his tears. He jumped when Sansa put her hands on his shoulders. 

"Are you alright?" 

Theon nodded, wiping away the tears.

"It's... it's just..." 

"I know." 

Theon nodded again, grateful for her not making him say it. Sansa took his arms and asked if her Prince would escort her to her castle. Theon accepted with a chuckle, and they both walked away arms in arms. 

The wind blew in the foliage again, following the two of them, like the distant, caring whisper of the loved ones they never really lost.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading ! 
> 
> (NB: I know it's rather sad Theon doesn't stay with Sansa, but well... I wanted him to live his _own_ life, and thus, not with the Starks, you know? Because he is not a Stark and he owes them nothing, especially now. Also a third part is coming ;) )


End file.
